Ice cream date
by Sweet Razzberry
Summary: a simple ice cream date turns for the worst when the drunk attack.


**Okay, this is something real that happened to me today only that I changed a few things and made a RyoSaku One-shot. I'll tell you guys the real story at the end of this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, only the wacky idea.**

It has been two weeks since Sakuno and Ryoma started dating. He really didn't show any feelings towards her but he was very possessive. Ryoma didn't like to see Sakuno hang out with other guys. He really hated it.

Sakuno knew that all the girl population envied her and wanted to get revenge, but Ryoma would never let that happen. One time when Ryoma's fan club was just about to 'murder' Sakuno, Ryoma came and said to all the girls-

"if you even put a finger on her, I'll make each and everyone of you suffer." he said that in a stone cold voice.

Sakuno didn't feel bothered by the fact that Ryoma never really showed his feeling towards her, she was just happy that she could be right by his side and be called his girlfriend.

She knew well enough that Ryoma didn't like seeing her with other guys. He would usually grab her arm and drag her to a different area without a word.

She could only smile at the fact that her prince got jealous too easily.

****

Today was the day. The day that they will be going on their first date without their senpai-tachi following them. It was just a very simple date. All they were going to do was go to the park and eat some ice cream. Nothing fancy.

To Sakuno it didn't matter were they went as long as she could be with Ryoma. She was always cheerful when they went on dates. She didn't know how long their relationship will last but she wanted to enjoy every second of it.

They walked to the park hand in hand. They walked silently and enjoyed the nice view of the children playing and people walking their dogs and other things you might see in a park.

"Sakuno? Are you listening to me? Sakuno?" Ryoma was waving his hand in front of her face. She had been dazed since they entered the park.

"Huh? Oh, Ryoma-kun I-I'm sorry. I was just a little distracted." Sakuno smiled.

"Its nothing. What flavor do you want when we go buy the ice cream?" he asked and looked at his girlfriend.

Sakuno pondered for a moment and then answered "Vanilla please."

Ryoma nodded and began walking again but he stopped at a bench.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." he said before he left.

Sakuno sat down and started to think again. His birthday was next week and she had know Idea what to give him. She was too busy thinking about what to give him that she did not notice three men that were approaching her until they were looming over her.

"Hey there missy." one of them said. Sakuno looked up and saw that they were drunk.

"wacha' doing here on your own? Your boyfriend ditch you?" they all started laughing and walked closer to her.

Sakuno stood up and tried to move away from the group but one of them grabbed her wrist. She yelped in pain and tried to shake off his grip but failed miserably.

"P-please let me g-go." she said.

Some people in the park witnessed this but did nothing to help. The men just stood there laughing. Sakuno was on the verge of tears. She was scared.

Then one of the guys wrapped a arm around her waist and lifted her up. Sakuno screamed. This was getting out of hand. She wished that someone was there to help her.

Suddenly a green fuzzy ball came out of nowhere and hit the guy carrying Sakuno. The man dropped Sakuno and landed on the floor. Sakuno quickly got up and looked at her savior.

When she looked up she saw that Ryoma was hitting tennis balls with his racket nonstop. He looked really pissed off and hit each of them like about twenty times.

As soon as all three of them where out of sight, Ryoma came to Sakuno and helped her up.

"thank you Ryoma-kun." she said blushing.

"Its nothing. You always seem to get yourself into these situations." he looked at her then smirked.

"But I'll always be there to protect you Sakuno." he smiled and leaned down to give her a small kiss on the lips.

Sakuno blushed and smiled. Ryoma handed her a vanilla ice cream cone and grabbed her free hand. Then they walked off hand in hand enjoying their time together.

**FIN**

**So what did you guys think? Lame right? Or not? Review please.**

**REAL STORY…**

**Okay what really happened was that my family and I where on our way to my aunt's house but my dad had to drop off some thing at a store thing.**

**So me and my twin sister (yes I have a twin. She is older than me) where sitting at the back of the car that was like a mini bus that my uncle owns. Its not big. It only has four rows of seats. But yeah we were sitting at the back when this hobo drunk guy came and started talking to my mom asking her for some money or something.**

**My mom told him that she didn't have any to make him go away. But as he was leaving he saw my sister and I at the back of the car and he started smiling a REALLY CREEPY smile and started kissing the window.**

**We totally freaked out but there was nothing we could do! He stayed there four about five minutes until my dad came back. Our dad was all like " get your filthy hands away from them!" I was so happy when that hobo drunk guy left.**

**It was awful! So now that you know the real story and if you feel bad for me and my sister then leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**~Razz-chan & Mimi-chan (Mimi is my sis) **


End file.
